custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97's Erebus MOC Contest!
Well, well what is this? A MOC contest? By FireStar97? A MOC contest by FireStar97? Why doesn't he release a MOC Blog for once?? we always gotta do his dirty work!! Okay then... Hey guys and welcome once again to another FireStar97 MOC contest (the last one I did was back in the day for The Road Not Taken, pfew that was a long time ago)! What's this one about you ask? Well, the title says it all. This is my Erebus character MOC contest. It's not that I'm too lazy to make MOCs of these characters myself ( I already made Magnara), but this seemed fun and interesting. Now trust me, I myself will probably make some of these characters myself when I have the time but right now, it's your turn. (Multiple, varying versions of characters is fun to see) Now let's get on with the show where you learn the usual stuff a MOC Contest has to offer. The characters I would like you to build, the rules, the prizes, etc, etc. Oh yes, if you haven't read Erebus yet, it is sort of recommended (I'm not forcing ya), just to get the feel of the characters. Rules *DEADLINE: May the 1st, 2017 *You are allowed to make entries for multiple characters *You are not allowed to make multiple entries for the same character *Your entry must have a consistent color scheme (meaning: not looking like a clown who escaped the circus) and fit the short description I provided *Your entry must look the part, in other words the look must be sort of consistent with what you've learned from the character's personality in the first chapter of the story *You are allowed to give your entry weapons as you see fit *Provide me with a front and back shot of the character *You are mostly free to design your entry as you see fit *Place your entry pictures in the comment section below or post them on my talk page *If you think the current deadline must be extended, please let me know below *Please follow the rules! Characters Kolhie The sentient android of the Gaea ship crew, Kolhie, is calculative, smart and often underestimated. Even though he shouldn't possess any kind of emotions, he seems to be developing them. He is also curious about life and what others think of him. His design is sleek, modern and sophisticated. His colors are white and gold. The face you can design however you see fit, he either has one red eye (like HAL9000 who his character was based on) or just a normal face. As you can see I'm giving you guys lots of freedom with these characters, I want to see what comes from your creative minds. Tiara The crew's Toa of Water, Tiara is arrogant, smart and cunning but she has a soft side to her that no one seems to quite understand. She also seems to be hiding something, but this remains a mystery. She's a complex young being who hasn't been a Toa for more than 20 years (including the year in hibernation). She used to be an Astrologer as a Matoran. Her color scheme is standard Toa of Water (light blue, dark blue,...) so you can give her a color scheme you like (as long as she retains blue of course and still looks like a Toa of Water). Tiara wears a Kanohi Faxon. Dazbog The crew's oldest member and one of three Matoran on the ship, Dazbog is a smart and wise individual. He created Kolhie and also discovered the beacon which started the mission. He's an old Ko-Matoran scientist who rather spends his days in peace and quiet but still likes to have a conversation from time to time. He also is an avid reader of literature, which he passed onto Kolhie. Dazbog's color scheme is rather odd for a Ko-Matoran. It wasn't described in the novel (yet) but his colors are white and black with a little bit of gold. It isn't specified which mask he wears. Konles The second Ko-Matoran aboard the ship, Konles is arrogant and manipulative. Even more arrogant then Tiara, the Matoran despises the Toa of Water as well as many other members of the crew. He isn't loved by most. He has a sort of weird friendship with the Toa of Stone, Proxx even though Konles likes to insult him. He thinks Proxx is funny and easy to talk too, though. As long as anyone makes him feel superior or doesn't annoy him he doesn't see them as enemies. Konles also seems to have a dark past and is a man of many tales and many words, he used to be quiet back on Mata Nui but he changed. He is also squeamish. He wears a white noble Hau (probably not the best choice for a MOC), so you can choose which mask passes as a noble Hau, just to keep it simple (kinda like LEGO did with the Toa Norik set). His color scheme is standard, so do whatever you want as long as he retains white. Hylena The Ga-Matoran Lab-Worker and Physician, Hylena is kind and supportive. She does have a temper though and many many fears. She is mostly a voice of reason for most of the crew and Gerack has gotten quite fond of her. The two have become friends to an extent. Hylena is dark blue with some black sparingly spread across her armor. Hylena's mask isn't specified. Proxx Lazy, talkative, not too bright and terrified of Kolhie, Proxx is a Toa of Stone who is one of the first to really hate himself for going on the mission. He may not be that smart but his expertise in geology makes him a necessary team member. He like to sit around and talk to people to take his mind off things, but he absolutely despises Kolhie. He doesn't have a problem with anyone else but Konles seems to be pushing him against Tiara and Tahu. Proxx wears a Kanohi Volitak and has a standard Toa of Stone color scheme (Toa Onewa colors or Pohatu Mata/Nuva colors, Hewkii Matoran colors are allowed as well). Cian Cian is an older former Glatorian from the Fire Tribe. He is wise and always offers a helping hand. He sees himself as someone who doesn't possess any sort of useful set of skills. He knows he's a fighter and a killer, sees why Tahu might need him but doesn't think he's worth much. He has respect for everyone on the team and used to be a good friend of Ackar. His color scheme is comprised of bright red and orange with bits of black. Gerack The Steltian brawler and former criminal is a man seeking for an adventure and payment. He isn't scared of death and is good at fighting. He sees this mission as a way of redeeming himself after all the crimes he committed back in the Matoran Universe. He has become friends with Hylena, often complaining to her about the 'bonus situation'. You can design him as you see fit since I have no idea what a Steltian looks like. Prizes First Place First place winner shall receive a first place banner, a short preview of Erebus - Chapter 2, as well as the usual purple Olmak on their user page. The winner's entry pictures will also be featured on the up and coming Erebus character pages and shall be known as the canon look of the character. Second Place The second place winner will receive a second place banner and their pictures will receive an honorary mention and showcase on the up and coming Erebus character pages. Third Place The third place winner will receive a third place banner and a personal thanks from myself. The Others The other people who weren't first, second or third place winners will get a shout-out from me for their work and for entering this contest. Note So this is it. This is the contest. I hope you all enjoy building and being creative, good luck! If you have any questions, just feel free to ask. The deadline has been extended to May the 1st. FireStar97 out! For now... Category:Blog posts